


Let Me Entertain You

by mogar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Piano, dave is spoilt, hotel au, idk - Freeform, john is an entertainer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogar/pseuds/mogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sit straight in a quite uncomfortable wooden chair, your expression blank and shades placed securely up top your nose, pinching the thin skin above it. You are more or less tempted to slouch across the full table, but Bro giving you a firm whack on the back to get you up again is a more than likely occurrence.<br/>This is so horrifically boring.</p>
<p>(pianist au, johndave)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Entertain You

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i made an au i dont know how to describe the thing 8( i hope thisll turn into a long fic it looks a bit promising tbh

You sit straight in a quite uncomfortable wooden chair, your expression blank and shades placed securely up top your nose, pinching the thin skin above it. You are more or less tempted to slouch across the full table, but Bro giving you a firm whack on the back to get you up again is a more than likely occurrence.

This is so horrifically boring.

All the voices of the people inhabiting this rather large restaurant assault your ears. All sorts is coming from each direction; high pitched feminine laughing, deep, possibly irritated male voices, and maybe a few snickering children here and there. To be totally honest, you know how important this is to your Bro, but why he dragged you along practically kicking and screaming is beyond you. 

You glance down with a bitter face at the full plate of food placed in front of you, all the small portions of the food laid out in quite a neat manner about the plate. Your meal was ordered for you.

There are three others seated at the table. Your Bro, and two businessmen you have never spoken to before the current night. Uncomfortable is too weak of a word to describe your mindset. You pray that one of the usual entertainers will pop up soon. There’s always one, as your Bro knows exactly how important it is to keep all of his guests entertained. Unfortunately he seemed to have skipped out on you tonight.

You sit silently and patiently as he sweet talks his way through any questions the persistent businessmen manage to throw, and you are thoroughly disgusted about how he avoids properly answering each question with a few sugar sweet words and a voice as smooth as silk The delightful words seem to swim through the suited men’s head, and they seem to be more focused on the charm your Bro has than the rubbish he’s blurting out. Although you dislike the display, you admit having such a skill up your sleeve would be more than handy. Despite having Bro try to teach you from a young age, you have failed to pick up this skill.

Prodding at your completely ungenerous meal with a thin fork, you make a really overdramatic facial expression as it almost reluctantly stabs into some unknown substance. Whether it’s meat or some weird kind of vegetable you have no clue. And frankly, you don’t want to know. The meal barely takes up a bit more of half the fragile plate, it’s ridiculous, and you groan.

A thick pair of fingers under the table pinch at your tender thigh and you silently hiss in pain. You glare in Bro’s direction with gritted teeth and a clamped mouth as you massage the burning patch of skin on your leg. You barely did anything, was that really necessary? His attention is still glued to the two people he’s attempting to, well, woo, and you hear his speech slow down after a bit. He chuckles with a click of his fingers.

The room dims down.

You can barely see anything but Bro’s sly grin as he glances up at the stage, and you frown. You avert your eyes from the smirking Bro and instead flick them to the stage, only presenting an unattended piano. Hm, piano. Maybe this won’t be as bad as you thought. You will never admit to thoroughly enjoying piano, claiming to only have interest in music such as hip-hop and dubstep. Although you are not lying about liking those genres, things such as jazz, even folk, have become a rather guilty pleasure. Unfortunately for you, you have quite a reputation to keep with you, and letting it slip even a little bit would be anything but a good choice.

Still, you’re suspicious and unsettled. You pray this will end well and the place won’t be burnt to a crisp.


End file.
